In computer systems, hierarchical data storage may be used for storing the mapping information between logical addresses and physical addresses. For example, the hierarchical data storage may include a translation lookaside buffer (TLB) configured as a cache device, and a translation table stored in memory. In most instances, some additional information associated with the mappings may also be stored, which may be useful to implement various management operations, e.g., data migration.